mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reynold
Not gender specific, it remains unknown as to what Reynold actually is. With no voice to affirm that and with a body hidden by a large trench coat, Reynold is everybody's nightmare. Reynold has been seen under beds, even bed's that have no 'under'. It hides inside the bed itself, under the mattress having slit its way through the fabric. It lays silently, peacefully and waits until the morning before moving elsewhere. Other appearances of Reynold are in dreams. It sleeps when you do and plays around with your mind, though it is a figment of your imagination - Reynold also lurks in the darkness of your house. Most effectively within The Mansion, Reynold is seen just about anywhere, and if eye contact is achieved it will loom closer and paralyze you effortlessly. Once frozen in Reynold's gaze, your vital organs collapse, your senses distinguish and your blood drains down to your feet causing your brain to stop functioning within seconds. Reynold was last seen in the bedroom mirror of Mike's room. Mike is our most proficient worker here at The Mansion and if you know him or not, you wouldn't bother messing around. His muscles are extremely solid, like balls of marble encased in pulsating veined skin followed by heavy-set chains that sprawl around his body. He is 8 foot tall and is vividly a disgusting image to look at, though Mike is a sweetheart so long as you aren't on his wrong side. Reynold was the opposing subject, testing Mike and playing with his dreams and reality. Mike awoke last night in burning rage, with senses stronger than any animal's - he knew that something or somebody was close by. He stumbled from his bed from that he lay and could smell the bad hygiene of a person or thing trapped within his bed. Mike, with claws sharper than any razor swiped with splitting speeds down into his mattress, revealing Reynold who lay silently on the inside of the bed frame. The eyes, enchanting and scary peered from within the mask and held Mike in a crippling trance. Mike wanted to act, but just couldn't. His claws twitched, and his stitched mouth quivered but to his amiss - nothing. Reynold stood from the frame keeping strict eye contact as Mike stood huffing and puffing, confused and unknowing of how to act. He then remembered the dream he had, in which he saw this exact individual entering Mike's bedroom and mounting atop of him, examining and touching Mike in unfamiliar ways. More like a nightmare that Mike couldn't wake from, it was now a reality. Reynold stepped face-to-face with Mike and placed its hands on his face. Mike's almost superhuman senses faded into a stench of blood and musk. His marbled muscles sagged and sank, drooping from strength to weak. The chains no longer sat comfortably and they slinked off of his body and clapped against the floor in a sounding motion, yet Mike's hearing faded. He could only feel the vibrations. Reynold's masked face then pushed Mike against the wall, its eyes splicing into Mike's until Mike felt the need to fall and collapse onto the floor. Reynold backed away having full control of a now skinny and useless Mike. He couldn't move, in which Reynold cast several hungry animals into the bedroom. 11 crocodiles and 2 giant grizzly bears crashed in through the doorway shuffling straight past Reynold and directly towards Mike, who lay, being feasted on, chomped and pawed at by the crocodiles and bears. Reynold clicked its fingers and backed out of the bedroom. On this same day, young Madz had just climbed into bed. She had a bunk-bed to herself and slept on the bottom bunk specifically because the top bunk was too high up. Underneath the bottom bunk that she slept on was single storage containers containing books, toys and assortments of hair products and make-up. She felt safe knowing that no 'monsters' would be under the bed, it kept her a sense of stability during her bedtime. She had switched the light out at 10pm and it was now 11:30pm. Madz was drifting in and out of sleep, hearing the odd sound that would make her open her eyes to check - yet nothing was there - nothing was ever there, and this was a normal procedure for Madz every night who had minor sleeping issues. She managed to push time to 12 when suddenly her bunk bed shook. Her eyes opened wide and with a racing heart, she grabbed the sides of her mattress as the bed continued to shake. She wanted to scream! Something was happening and it was under the bed. How? The shaking grew stronger but in no particular rhythm it continued to wobble. Madz built courage, a kind of split second thought to just 'look'. She had to, this was driving her insane. She paused and counted to 3, on 3, she swung her head down and looked directly under the bed. Nothing...The bed stopped shaking. She squinted through darkness but it was definitely nothing, just the storage containers. She lifted her head and sighed believing that she was amongst a vivid nightmare. As she sat upright, her head knocked on something peculiar. Looking up, she saw this face (*) hanging down from the top bunk. The hair is what touched Madz head - the face was so strict and still it made Madz cry for help! Or, she tried. Nothing came out. Her throat had closed up and her vision became blurry. Reynold drifted, in the sight of Madz eyes it looked like he floated. No movement from the bed when it moved...She could move still and control her body, yet all she did was back up into the corner of her bed, lifting the covers up and over her face. She was panting and trying to speak but nothing but air came out. Her forehead formed beads of sweat as underneath the covers grew hot and sweaty. She needed air soon, and thought with the silence in the bedroom that it was safe to do so. She removed the covers ever so slowly, and again saw (*) Reynold. Just sat on the floor, perching and staring at her. It then moved exactly face-to-face with Madz and released a croaked scream. The only emotion Reynold could muster from behind the mask was angry eyes which scared Madz to the bone. Reynold stood and raised its gloved hand to her face. He clenched his fist and twisted it in mid air, as doing so, Madz lungs collapsed and her breathing crashed to a stop. Madz now breathless and losing her senses watched through blurry eyes as Reynold dispersed out of her bedroom. He left the door open, in which a flurry and a wavy-sea of spiders, possibly 10,000 of the things entered her room, entombing her body, spinning and trapping her completely to her possible death. Reynold hasn't been seen since. The unknown appearance of this visit has shocked The Mansion having lost one of our great workers, Mike. We will work on rebuilding him and we hope to see Reynold again soon, maybe. Maybe not. It's just far too dangerous.